


误会

by jisitu



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisitu/pseuds/jisitu





	误会

韦德握拳垂在身侧的手心里全是汗，没能控制住地上前抓住了诺兰的领子，他没穿体感服，熨贴的衬衫前襟被抓出褶痕，强健的手臂肌肉爆发出的力量迫使较为清瘦的一方抬头看他，两张脸贴的很近。  
想说的话哽在喉咙里没能说出口，他不敢问诺兰为什么想跳槽，就是不敢。合约到期在即，告白成功后的甜蜜日子让他早已忘记了对诺兰另寻东家的担忧，但此刻想想，借绿洲的力量离开监狱，再另谋高就，实在是一个不错的选择。  
没有播放出来的内容里，诺兰连合同都快要跟人家签了。想想照片里的那个男人，不仅是看起来睿智稳重，那天在绿洲的办公室里韦德亲身感受过那个男人的气场，至少不是目前的他能轻松应对的。  
他不说话，诺兰以为是要哄，手按在韦德后脑勺上，在对方唇上轻松落下一吻。年轻人接受了他的亲吻，并且不满足于浅尝辄止，柔软的舌头伸进了诺兰嘴里舔过上颚，加深了这个似乎象征和解的吻。  
舌尖在试图伸进对方嘴里回应的时候传来尖锐的疼痛，诺兰一声痛呼从喉咙里发出来，挣扎着推开了韦德，后者站直之后舔了舔嘴唇，冷眼看着诺兰，他正在用被咬疼了的舌尖试探地点在手背上又看了看，没有出血。  
“我不同意。”  
尽管他的不同意对眼前的男人可能已经没有任何作用，只能让不愿看到的现实推迟发生，而无法阻止。  
诺兰闻言抬起头看着韦德，咬的地方现在肿了起来，他的舌头经过了最初的尖锐刺痛后进入到了发烫跳突的钝痛。很久没有这样仔细打量他的恋人，诺兰产生了一种陌生感， 未曾中断的健身课程使得韦德的肌肉愈发饱满，也更加接近诺兰所迷恋的类型，随着对公司运作的熟悉，这小子对公司的控制欲望也越来越强烈，强硬的态度背后虽然隐约藏着不安，但依旧能提醒诺兰，谁才是绿洲的主人。  
“好吧，”诺兰点点头说，“好吧。”  
妥协来的太突然，韦德一下子没有反应过来，他还没来得及惊喜或是怀疑，诺兰已经说出了后面的话。  
“我知道了。”  
但是协议已经达成，此时再说什么，也是无用功。  
诺兰说完，双手摊开，头一偏，做了一个无奈的表情，随后向后仰舒服地靠在椅背上，静静地看着韦德，想象了一下明天的新闻，他累死累活促成的合作即将昭告天下，届时绿洲那个股票哎哟，蹭蹭蹭地涨！到时候韦德不得抱着他笑成一滩泡泡糖？  
就是不明白，这人怎么好像还在生气？  
畅想未来的老年人并不知道他年轻的恋人已经把他脑补成了见利忘义的叛徒，那个无奈的摊手在韦德眼里如同挑衅，给他心里的火上又浇了一罐无水乙醇。  
这次遭殃的是上唇，无情的吮吸啃咬让它红肿，呜咽并不能减轻不适。韦德抓住挣扎推搡的手压在两侧的扶手上，跨坐在诺兰身上压制住乱动的双腿，主动吻了诺兰。  
手脚的活动都受到限制，一连串问题也没有回应，提高声调的质问只会让对方的动作更加粗暴，修身的西装外套被向后推到肩胛下放，结实的布料对手臂形成了新的桎梏，诺兰趁韦德解他衬衫扣子，放开了对手腕压制的时候想把西装重新穿好，手刚离开扶手就被韦德重新按住。  
“你最好老实点。”  
盛怒之下的语气不带一丝温度，像韦德现在的心情，他虽恼火，但并不急躁，他冷静地决定要把诺兰按在这张椅子上操到求饶，用原始的力量优势迫使他再也不敢动跳槽的念头。  
威胁的话语似乎比行动更为有效，诺兰愣了一下，在脑中飞快地权衡利弊之后把手默默放回了身侧，喉结上下滑动，安慰自己这说不定是韦德新学的情趣呢？毕竟年轻人对性爱花式的探索永无止境。  
乖巧的动作令韦德满意，但并不能改变他的主意。衬衫的扣子被一粒一粒解开，手抚上因紧张而快速起伏的胸膛，再滑到左侧的乳头上打转，小小的红色肉粒被揉搓得充血挺立，坐在体感椅上的男人呼吸变得更加急促，紧张地看看胸前动作的手，再看看一脸专心的韦德。逐渐冒头的情欲让他暂时忘记了对方正在生气，把注意力集中到被照顾的部分，细细品味若有若无的快感。  
韦德显然是不打算让他就这么享受的，放开被刚刚被照顾的右侧乳首，双手环住诺兰的腰，低头狠狠一口咬在锁骨上。诺兰仰头发出一声痛呼，抬起来欲推开对方的双手被及时按在扶手上，手指抓紧了上面的控制摇杆，屈起的指节处血色褪去露出苍白。  
“这是惩罚。”韦德说，“好好受着。”  
锁骨上印下的深深齿痕疼痛未消，两侧的乳头又受到了不加疼惜的揉捏，传来一阵阵疼， 同时敏感的颈部被舔舐啃咬，爱意的小火苗在痛感和快感的风中摇晃。诺兰扭了扭上半身试图避开作恶的手，被韦德扫了一眼之后又回到原来的姿势坐好，脖子上传来的酥麻电流和胸前的疼一样难以忽略，叠加在一起让人纠结难受。  
韦德在锁骨上方吮吸，在光滑的皮肤上留下三五天才会完全消退的深红痕迹，像印下了一个标记一样，这个男人只能属于他。诺兰开始变粗的呼吸声轻轻地响在他耳边，像无言的催促，让他下身硬得胀疼。  
前戏终究还是简单敷衍了过去，青紫的痕迹从颈部向下星星点点地延伸，像调皮的脚印一路跳跃着前进，被未干的津液连接起来曲折地划过躯干。韦德的双手在柔软的腰侧掐着，柔软而不失弹性的肉捏起来手感极好，指尖压过之处留下了浅浅的红印。诺兰忍不住甩掉胳膊上挂着的碍事的西装，抱紧了正亲吻他的人。像是奖励一般，韦德因此在他身上落下了更深的一吻，舌尖舔过被亲吻得淤血的地方，诺兰舒服的呻吟了一声，抬起一条腿蹭着韦德的大腿内侧，欲望的轮廓在紧绷的西裤下撑起，被韦德腾出的一只手隔着布料握住按揉后又胀大了几分。  
诺兰是不会在办公室里放润滑剂和套子的，韦德也没有随身带，被调教的很好的小穴虽然已经被身上的爱抚和亲吻刺激得不断收缩渴求进入，却无法自行分泌爱液。韦德站在椅子前，一只手撑在椅背上，一边与诺兰接吻一边用另一只手在他后穴处徘徊。被褪下了西裤，全身只剩一件敞开的衬衫的人感觉到穴口徘徊按压的手指突然有挤进去的意思，害怕地夹紧了双腿。  
回应这个举动的是韦德的一声冷哼，他依旧穿戴整齐，连外套都没脱，这样的对比让诺兰有些羞耻。韦德站直了身子，解开皮带和拉链，粗长的性器在内裤被拉下的那一刻迫不及待地弹了出来。韦德拍拍诺兰的肩膀，对他屈了屈手指，后者会意，坐直了之后扶着勃起的性器含进了嘴里  
口活他们以前不是没试过，他口过韦德，韦德也口过他。但是现在已经很晚了，口完就请你给老子消气，诺兰在心里这么想，面上却不敢表现出来，顺从地吞吐舔舐，舌尖绕过冠状沟时他能感觉到韦德想要挺跨在他嘴里抽送但忍住了，而且抓着他头发的那只手似乎在有意控制他的节奏，每每他想要加深加速就会遭到阻止。  
舔弄之后变得更大更硬的性器从嘴里抽出时依旧是挺立的状态，诺兰用手擦了擦嘴边的涎水，不明所以地看着韦德，后者慢条斯理地脱下了西装外套丢在一边，松了松领带后把衬衫袖子折起到肘部以上。紧接着诺兰就被从椅子上拉起来，还未站稳又被转了半圈，韦德的膝盖顶在他膝窝处让他腿一弯跪在了椅子上，双手被压在身后按死，上半身摇晃了一下向前扑去贴在椅背上。韦德屈起一条腿跪在诺兰两腿间，把他的腿分的更开一点，扯下自己的领带绑住挣扎的双手，随后扶着粗红发烫的硬物抵在了收缩着的穴口上。  
“准备好了吗？”韦德贴在诺兰后背上，有力的心跳隔着胸肌传出来彰显属于他这个年纪的活力。  
诺兰被穴口传来的热感和韦德的话刺激得颤抖了一下，深呼吸一次并不能平复他紧张的心情，于是他用尽量显得温顺的声音和语气向韦德祈求着不要。  
唾液的润滑只能勉强让韦德粗大的性器进入，扩张会是怎样的疼痛，诺兰不愿去想。  
“会坏掉的。”  
韦德始终没有回答，诺兰的声音带上了一丝颤抖，接着他听见了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，韦德找出了先前被随手放在椅子上的诺兰的领带，递到他的嘴边。  
“咬着，别咬到舌头。”  
“不要！”诺兰挣扎着想要起来，胡乱团起来的领带就在这时被塞进了嘴里，紧接着后穴传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，诺兰发出呜咽的声音，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出。  
疼，太疼了。只有简单的润滑，未经过扩张的小穴就承受了粗长的贯穿，浑圆的头部在冲撞着碾过敏感点，带起一阵快感像电流一样传遍全身，却也难以盖过突然被撑开的疼痛。  
“这是惩罚。”韦德扳过诺兰的脸，吻去他眼角流下的泪后拿下领带，亲了亲微张的薄唇，再次提醒诺兰，“怎么可能不疼。”  
“可惜我舍不得你疼太久，放松！”  
韦德轻拍了一下诺兰的臀，开始了缓缓的抽插，温柔的动作与先前猛烈的挺送进入完全不像是同一人所为。  
诺兰想说点什么，但是与下身疼痛的抗争让他脑子里一片空白，什么话都说不出，只能咬牙努力适应嵌入体内的巨物。疼痛消散的很慢，但快感累积的速度很快，此前的一次次性交已经使穴肉学会了在与肉棒的摩擦中生成快感，一波波舒爽的小浪花沿着脊柱上传到大脑，逐渐加快的速度使得后浪追上前浪，聚成更大的浪潮拍在理智和清醒的墙上，诺兰感觉到快感一点点侵占了他的感知空间，让疼痛的存在感迅速降低，隐约模糊的痛感甚至成了助长快感的辅助。  
身后的侵犯还在继续，抽插的深度和速度已经到了让他不断接近高潮到地步，性交的欢愉不会饱和，但超过了承受限度就成了折磨，下身传来的兴奋愈发不讲理，软肉却还在不受控制地迎合吮吸进出的硬物，过分的舒服使诺兰止不住地呻吟，断断续续地哀求韦德慢一点。  
暧昧的叫声刺激着韦德的神经，他亲吻上诺兰带着一层薄汗的后背，双手掐上因近日疏于锻炼积累起小肥肉的腰，不顾身下人的求饶，大力的抽送每一次都狠狠地碾过腺体冲进最深处。  
“韦德，韦德。”诺兰在一阵收不住地嗯啊之后再次开口，声音带上了哭腔，“慢一点好不好，我受不住了。”  
疼痛早已消失，取而代之的是快感之下不断收缩迎合造成的酸胀，汗湿的长腿让诺兰趴在椅子上一直向后打滑，更加深了每一次进入，愉悦感接连不断的冲击让泪水不断溢出流下又再次充盈了眼眶。  
求饶并没有起到任何作用，反而助长了韦德征服的兴致，这个男人在他身下深深沉溺于快感这件事使他无比安心。猛烈的抽插挺送依旧，直到诺兰哭叫着被操射。  
韦德趴在诺兰背上，喘息着抱住同样气息不稳的恋人，手伸进敞开的衣襟抚摸诺兰汗湿的前胸，这么好，人帅耐操还会赚钱的男人，就要被挖走了，以后不能一起上班，时间一长说不定诺兰跟别家老板日久生情，连家都不是回同一个了，想想就难过。  
“韦德，”诺兰有气无力地说，刚才性事中的喊叫使他现在声音有些沙哑，“手。”  
“噢！”韦德一下子坐直，用高潮过后难免有点无力的手解开缠在诺兰手腕上的领带，手忙脚乱地花了一段时间。计划中的再来两次在他见到诺兰的眼泪时就已经被移出必做列表，如今见对方可怜兮兮地趴在椅背上，有什么气也得过一会儿再说。  
“你真的要走吗？”  
这语气完全就是个害怕失去心爱糖果的孩子，诺兰看不到韦德的表情，他现在累得眼皮都快要抬不起来了，更别说回头这么大动作。  
“走去哪啊？”  
含含糊糊的声音，但韦德听清了，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，提好裤子跑到椅子侧面让自己能看见诺兰的脸。  
“你再说一遍？”  
“我还能去哪？你要炒我鱿鱼吗？”  
这对此刻的诺兰来说实在是一个太长的句子，说完之后他就闭上眼睛不想再说话，两腿放松任由自己向下滑去。  
双脚并没有如预想中那样碰上地面，韦德再一次抱住了他，硬挤着跟他一起坐在仓鼠球里，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他后颈上痒痒的。  
“我还以为你要跳槽了。”  
诺兰闻言睁大了眼睛，这么半天就为这个？哪个混蛋造的谣，这一顿艹挨的太冤。  
“你是不是脑子有病啊？！”诺兰用尽全身力气这句话听起来中气足一点，这句话再累也要说，不说难解心头气。  
“那你背着我跟别的公司……”  
“我那是工作！就是你上次折腾一下午也没达成共识的那个合作。”  
“那他说什么‘只要你想来’……”  
诺兰拍了一下椅子的扶手，与坚硬的表面碰撞，疼的是他自己的手，嗨呀好气。  
“那是题外话，”诺兰现在只想把韦德的脑袋撬开看看里面是不是装慢了以前电视剧里的情侣劈腿片段，按理说哈利迪喜欢的电视剧里不应该有那种东西才对。“他约我打高尔夫——”  
“不！！！”韦德猛地抬起头，扳过诺兰的肩膀让他看着自己，“不可以！”  
诺兰这个年纪的人还是更加愿意从现实的游戏运动中获取乐趣，这一点与韦德的假象情敌倒是很投机，小白球在人类尚未陷入资源危机的美好年代是一项很流行的运动，但在绿洲带大的一代人眼中，吸引力远不及魁地奇。想想那两个男人在空旷的草坪上边挥杆子边聊天，那个男人可能会把手放在他的索伦托先生肩上，而他家傻乎乎的男人估计会笑呵呵地搂回去。  
韦德在诺兰心里，经商智商为零，诺兰在韦德心里，防范意识为负。  
“我可以学打球的，你教我不就行了！”  
韦德眼神真挚，诺兰翻了个白眼，站起来捡起掉在地上的裤子穿好，伸手敲了敲韦德的脑袋。  
“我不去绿洲的假球场。”  
“好的。”  
诺兰腿脚酸软，被韦德扶着上了车，一路上小孩粘着他蹭来蹭去，像是多少年没见了一样。  
“你在给谁发信息？”韦德看着诺兰被屏幕光照亮的脸问，“推掉那个人的打球邀约吗？”  
“给管家，”诺兰说，“准备好客房，把床垫撤了，你这个月就睡那儿。”  
飞驰的无人驾驶汽车上传出地球上最有钱青年人的哀嚎。


End file.
